I Know I'm Not Alone
by ameliacrawford
Summary: Charlotte is just a regular girl at William McKinley high school, she's in the Glee club, she loves reading and writing, she's the yearbook photographer and she's head of the fashion club. But then Carter notices her.


"You appear just like a dream to me…" I finished, ballerina-twirling into my final pose. The piano behind me trailed off into a dreamlike tune and finally stopped. My fellow Glee clubbers broke into applause and I blushed heavily, curtsying in my thanks.

"Wow! That was…amazing, Charlotte!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, his mouth curling into a warm smile. My insides instantly felt warm, like after a successful ballet class, and I resisted to the urge to hug myself, or pat my own back.

"Thanks, Mr Schue!" I chirped, returning to my seat next to Quinn Fabray, my best friend. She grinned at me, pressing her cold hand onto my shoulder.

"Nice job, C." her high, nasally voice praised and she shot me an approving smile. Brittany and Santana, who were sitting one row above us, nodded in agreement. I smiled, I'd had no idea everyone would love this number so much. "You were like, ten times better than Miley." she added, tucking a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, Q!" I giggled. Being complimented by the coldest yet sweetest and most popular girl in school felt super good.

"Maybe we can speed it up, add some backup vocals, a dance by Brittany and Mike, and it'll be good for Sectionals! What do you guys think?" Mr Schuester asked the club. My mouth dropped open, forming a small _O. _

"What? Are you serious, Mr Schue?" I asked disbelievingly. I'd never sang a solo at a competition and this was crazy! Mr Schuester grinned, nodding. Quinn patted my shoulder, but I could tell she was a bit jealous. The club chorused their agreement and I blushed fervently, again. This was amazing! Now I really did hug myself, pressing my purple cardigan tight against my chest.

"Mr Schuester?" Rachel Berry's hand shot straight into the air. Mr S nodded at her, holding back an eye-roll, I noted. "I'm not sure if that song is quite right for sectionals, I mean, Charlotte's voice is admirable, but not exceptional, and it's not an original song, so the chances of someone else singing it are huge. I don't think it would be smart. We would be much better off if I sang a solo and then Finn and I a duet with some backup vocals."

I rolled my eyes. Did Rachel really need to sing another solo? And Finn and her? _Another _duet? It's the same thing, every single year. She's incredibly talented, and she can be sweet when she isn't being self-absorbed and scheming, but come on! I shot Quinn a look and she responded with a huge evil eye to Rachel. I lifted my spirits a bit, knowing my friends had my back.

"Rachel, just drop it. Charlotte sounded amazing and you're just jealous that she's finally getting some attention. She deserves the spotlight." a masculine yet soft voice said from the back of the room.

Was that Carter speaking? I turned, and yes, it was. His adorable blue eyes pierced into mine and he smiled slightly, shooting me a quick wink. I smiled back, batting my eyelashes at him. My knight in shining armor, Carter was easily one of the most popular boys in school. With his tousled caramel hair, rock hard abs and cheekbones that could cut diamonds, it was hard for any girl not to fall for him. He might not be the star quarter back like Finn, but he's the captain of the soccer team and the leading scorer. Way better, in my opinion.

"Did he just wink at you?" Quinn whispered into my ear, clearly impressed.

"Yes!" I whispered back, turning my attention to what Mr Schue and Rachel would have to say to that. Rachel looked extremely jealous - though she was now dating Finn, I knew she had once crushed on Carter, and he'd never given her any attention. I smiled fake sweetly at her and she rolled her dark brown eyes, pressing her un-glossed, dry lips together.

"Rachel, you are an amazing singer, so are you Finn, but this is only an idea." my heart sank at that. "However, I think it could really work, and we should give Charlotte, and all of you, for that matter, a chance!"

"Nice job, Charlie!" Quinn giggled. I know Quinn was a little bitter about barely ever having any solos or even parts in the group songs, so hopefully this would be a chance for everyone to shine, not just Little Miss Gold Star and Headbands. Rachel looked extremely peeved as she fussed over her ugly lemon yellow sweater and straightened the wrinkled in her gold and brown plaid skirt. Sweet Finn kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear, but she only nodded and looked away. I felt a little bad, but I quickly got over it. _Note to self, _i thought, _apologize to Rachel after Glee and ask for some performing tips, but until then, get your flirty face on. _

I reached into my bag and grabbed a tube of strawberry lipgloss and applied a coat. Flipping my platinum blonde hair over my shoulder and throwing my shoulders back, I turned to Carter, smiled flirtatiously and winked right back.


End file.
